witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Mysterious Tower
A Mysterious Tower is one of the most important quests in Act II. It is given to Geralt by Kalkstein, the alchemist. Walkthrough There is an abandoned tower decaying in the middle of the swamp which seems to hold many secrets. It is of particular fascination to Kalkstein, who is willing to pay anyone 1000 orens to get inside it. But getting inside is not an easy feat, one must gather ten sephirot and place each of the ten in its corresponding monolith in the swamp. The Sephirot : Notes * Inside the Mage's Tower, Geralt will find a circle of elements where he can learn the Axii Sign, and a chest containing a bunch if items. * There is also a copy of Ain Soph Aur in Gramps' house in the swamp. * This quest is not fully complete until Act III, when Geralt goes back to speak with Kalkstein. Phases The Books I promised Kalkstein that I would get more information about the mage's tower in the swamp. Two books are of particular importance: "Ain Soph Aur" and "The Secret Gates". Very old publications as they are, they might be difficult to find. The dwarf had "The Secret Gates" and I'll have to look for the other one among some old people interested in history. I have to find two books for Kalkstein. Antiquarian The dwarven antiquarian hinted at where I might find the books I need. Golan Vivaldi owns "The Secret Gates" and he might also have a copy of "Ain Soph Aur". I should see Vivaldi about the books I need. Alternative Phases ---- Note: The next two phases will only appear if Geralt didn't let the Scoia'tael take the weapons in Act I. see Strangers in the Night Vivaldi Arrested I witnessed the arrest of Golan Vivaldi. It is too bad - I hoped he would help me find one of the books for Kalkstein - after all, he is a dwarf. Perhaps I should come up with a way of breaking him out of prison. Perhaps I should devise a plan of breaking the dwarf from prison. Vivaldi's Release I managed to release Vivaldi from prison. Now I can visit him and ask about the book for Kalkstein. Now I can visit Vivaldi at his house and ask about the book for Kalkstein. ---- The Secret Gates I got hold of "The Secret Gates", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Secret Gates" carefully. Ain Soph Aur I got hold of "Ain Soph Aur", I need to study the book thoroughly. I should read the "Ain Soph Aur" carefully. The Tower History I got acquainted with the history of the tower in the swamp. That knowledge, combined with information taken from "Ain Soph Aur", should satisfy Kalkstein. I collected more information for Kalkstein. The Sephirot History I read the Sephirot history. This information, supplemented with "The Secret Gates" should satisfy Kalkstein's expectations. I collected more information for Kalkstein. Information for Kalkstein I retrieved the books Kalkstein asked me for. Sharing new information with him can pay off. Sharing new information with Kalkstein can pay off. Sephirot I presented Kalkstein with the results of my quest and got one Sephirah. Now, following the clues from the books I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the right obelisks in the swamp. I need to find the nine remaining Sephirot and place them on the corresponding obelisks in the swamp. ---- Note :The following phases may appear in any order, that order being entirely dependent on two things: the order in which Geralt acquires the sephirot, and when he receives the "three sephirot drop" from the statue of Melitele. You will only "see" six of these, don't worry about it: The Sephirot Kalkstein's notes helped me find another Sephirah. I've gathered two Sephirot. Eight more to go. The Sephirot Kalkstein's notes led me to yet another Sephirah. I have three Sephirot. I need to find seven more. The Sephirot Kalkstein's notes are invaluable. I found another Sephirah. I've gathered four Sephirot. I need to find six more. The Sephirot I have another Sephirah - thanks to Kalkstein's notes again. I have five Sephirot. I'm half way there. The Sephirot I have another Sephirah. I'll have to thank Kalkstein for his notes. I've found six Sephirot. Just four more to go. The Sephirot I'm getting closer. Using Kalkstein's notes, I found another Sephirah. I now have seven Sephirot and need just three more. The Sephirot Kalkstein did me a real favor with those notes. I have another Sephirah. I've found eight Sephirot and need to find just two more. The Sephirot Kalkstein's notes led me to yet another Sephirah. I just need one last Sephirah. ---- Keth'aar I received the last Sephirah from the detective. I must place the Sephirot on the monoliths and enter the tower. The Sephirot are in Place I placed all the Sephirot on the obelisks and the tower is open. I need to inform Kalkstein and collect my reward. I can now enter the tower. Opening the Tower I did what Kalkstein asked, placing all the Sephirot on the obelisks and opening the tower. Kalkstein paid me my reward as agreed. I completed that task. The mage's tower is open. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III es:Una Torre Misteriosa